


Finding the Right Broom

by UnseenLibrarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brooms, F/M, PWP, Quidditch, Sweat, broomshed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnseenLibrarian/pseuds/UnseenLibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's asked Charlie to teach her to play Quidditch. First, she needs to choose a broom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding the Right Broom

**Author's Note:** Originally written for the LJ HP-HumpDrabbles community.

* * *

"C'mon, Hermione, it's not that difficult. Just pick one!" Charlie called from the other side of the old broom shed door.

Hermione yelled back, "I don't know which one would be best for me, Charlie! They all look the same." She wiped her brow and scowled at the selection of brooms before her. The shed was sweltering and her white tank top was drenched with sweat. Merlin, why had she said she wanted to learn Quidditch? 

A shirtless Charlie wrenched the door open and squeezed in beside her, filling the rest of the available space with his tattooed shoulders and biceps. He threw one arm around her waist and flashed her a toothy grin. 

Oh, yes. This was why.

His eyes twinkled. "Honey, I'm gonna need to teach you a few things if you think all broomsticks are the same." He looked her slowly up and down. Her nipples grew taut as his gaze lingered on her breasts. 

"First of all, you need a broom that's the right length. What are you, about five foot five?" he asked. She swallowed hard and nodded.

Charlie smirked. "Your ideal broom would be as long as I am." He pulled her close and his lips brushed against her forehead. "See?"

"Mmm, I see," she murmured. She took a deep breath and got a noseful of Charlie's musk. Her knees went weak and she felt her panties grow damp. Charlie's own nostrils flared. She was pleased to feel something hard pressing against her stomach. Hmm, she thought, as she lifted her hands to his muscled abdomen. 

"I don't think length is everything to consider though, is it, Charlie? What about the broomstick's thickness?" She slid one hand down to grasp his sizeable erection through his threadbare shorts.

"Oh fuck, yeah," he groaned. "It's got to feel solid in your hands."

"Girth's very important," she agreed. "I need to be able to hold on tight so I don't fall off." She squeezed.

"Um," Charlie muttered. "Yes." He lifted her tank top and cupped her breasts. She gasped when he flicked his thumbs over her nipples. She slipped her hand inside his shorts.

"Charlie," she whispered against his ear. "I've found my broom."

"Good," he said, panting a bit. "That's good, Hermione. Now I'll show you how to mount it."

"Oh, yes, please," she moaned.

**FIN**


End file.
